<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want Your Heart Between My Teeth by archivedthot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747553">I Want Your Heart Between My Teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivedthot/pseuds/archivedthot'>archivedthot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural With Added Spice (OCs) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Sex, Demon Summoning, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:12:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivedthot/pseuds/archivedthot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when a hunter and a crossroads demon meet and both are just a little horny? Well.. Hopefully not emotionally attached.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Kin/Marshall Davids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural With Added Spice (OCs) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197872</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want Your Heart Between My Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're reading this on desktop, the paragraphs are probably gonna look short, but they seem fine enough for me because I write on mobile.</p><p>Terms for Marshall's body parts (as he's the trans character here, hence the tag) are cunt and clit. He's post-top surgery, did not get bottom and will not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, well, well.. Never thought I'd have the pleasure of meeting you, Davids, but here you are." Marshall jerked his head up from where he was kneeling, his hand still resting on the crossroads' gravel where he buried his offering. Standing a few feet from him was a raven haired, well dressed man, wearing the most shit-eating grin he'd ever seen. If it weren't for the bright red eyes, Marshall never would have thought he were a demon.</p><p>"Yeah, well, heard a demon's been causing problems in town. I'm guessing you're him?" He stands, his hand resting on the holster of an, admittedly, childish gun. A water gun filled with holy water, painted to look like a real handgun. Marshall imagined it was a difficult paint job, but he didn't have to do it, so what did he care?</p><p>The demon would give a sharp smirk, taking slow steps to the side, beginning to circle the hunter in a way akin to a shark. "I am he. I must say, you're not what I expected at all." Marshall tilted his head, inviting the demon to continue. The smirk grew as he continued "I crafted an image of you in my mind from all the rumors I'd heard about you and I must say.." The demon looked Marshall up and down slowly with a hunger, giving slow and lazy strides up to the hunter. "I like this better than my imagination." Marshall blinks at this, unable to stop himself from giving a laugh of surprise. "Oh? Did I say something funny, Davids?"</p><p>Marshall takes a step forward to match this demon's confidence, very much stepping into his space as he shrugs. "I just didn't think demons tended to fantasize over hunters, at least, not as much as you're leading me to believe." The demon didn't let up, staying his ground and letting Marshall come mere inches from him, forcing Marshall to crane his neck some to keep their eyes locked together.</p><p>"Ohh, but you're one worth fantasizing over, Davids. Now, before we get too distracted, I must ask.. Did you summon me only to kick me out of town? Or for a deal? Or just for the hell of it? Because I'll tell you two things," the demon held up two fingers as he says this, stepping forward, Marshall matching the step backward. "The first isn't going to happen, I'm not finished yet. Or rather, the people here aren't finished with me, so I won't be leaving until they are. The second? Mmh, I can't say I'd mind it, but why don't you hold onto your soul a little longer, hm?"</p><p>Marshall stared up at the demon, gripping his holster tighter before glancing behind him, spotting his car. He paused, looking back at the demon to tilt his head to the side, asking "Why don't we keep talking in my car? It's getting cold." He wasn't completely lying, his fingers were getting cold. He knew how slim of a chance there was of this demon saying yes, but he'd give it a shot. Maybe the demon was horny?</p><p>The demon stares at him, taking two steps forward, seeming to loom over Marshall, his tone carrying a threat and his tone lowering with the soft growl of, "And get caught in a devils trap so easily? What sort of a fool do you take me for, Marshall Davids?" Marshall froze, managing one step before finding himself pressed against a tree. Had they been stepping around that much?</p><p>Marshall shallows thickly,  a waver in his voice as he jokingly said "A horny one..?" The demon blinks at this, taken aback. Marshall stares at him, unable to even own his own statement as he was just as surprised as the demon when it spilled out of his mouth. The demon narrows his eyes, looking him over carefully before reaching forward toward Marshall's head, grabbing Marshall's occupied-with-holy-water-gun-holster hand in the same instance. He leaned forward, purring in the hunter's ear "Fortunately for you.. <em>you're right</em>.. But don't you dare use that on me."</p><p>Within another second, Marshall found his half-assed ponytail being pulled loose and a hand being run through his hair, shaking it out some to let the waves come out. He found himself frozen, squinting in confusion at the current events, before groaning as the demon surged forward to kiss him hard enough he saw stars. Not one to miss an opportunity to let some stress out, Marshall pressed forward with the same force, reaching his free hand up to curl his fingers in the demon's hair, kissing him long and hard before tugging back on his hair to pant out "I.. oughtta bite you.."</p><p>"Kinky, but I'd rather I do that, Davids." The demon smirks, still holding onto Marshall's hair as he tugs it back in retaliation, tipping the hunter's head back to then lean forward and, sure enough, bite down on the side of Marshall's neck. Marshall moaned, letting this go on for awhile, enjoying the bites, nips, and shockingly sweet kisses all over his neck and jaw before murmuring "You know.. Im not usually so passive.." The demon gave a curious hum, continuing to pepper his neck with bites and kisses. Marshall groans before smirking, letting go of the demon's hair to bring his arm down against his neck, pushing him back to then step forward and grab the demon's tie, spinning them around to press him against the tree. The demon stares, shock and lust in his eyes as he grins in interest. "I like a more.. <em>hands on</em> approach." He presses forward, stealing a kiss before taking steps backward, purring "But like I said before, I <em>still</em> think we should 'talk' in the car. Would sure be more comfortable, yeah?" He would grin, the demon seeming to blank, stumbling after him, drawn along by the hunter's continued grip on his tie.</p><p>"It.. it sure would, wouldn't it.." The demon would look from Marshall to the car, an old Buick Roadmaster. The demon raises an eyebrow before taking the hunter's hand, looking back at him to smirk. "Shall we then?"</p><p>Marshall would grin and nod, leading the demon to the car, giving a hum before asking curiously "By the way, what am I supposed to call you? I won't be moaning out 'demon' or 'devil', that just doesn't work for me." The demon snickers, pulling his hand away to grab Marshall's hips to spin him around and press him against the car, stepping close and catching him in a flurry of heated kisses.</p><p>"You can call me <em>Lee</em>," Lee's eyes flashed their red as he reached behind Marshall to open the car's backseat, letting go of Marshall to hold the door open and wave his hand forward, ushering him in. Marshall's cheeks went red as he ducked into the car wordlessly. As he went to duck in as well, Marshall reached out, taking hold of Lee's tie again, encouraging him closer with a pull. With a grin, the fiend crawled in, looming over Marshall for the second time that evening, pressing them ever close with another round of heated kisses. Reaching back, Lee tugged the car door shut, pulling the hunter's grip from his tie to pull it loose and off his neck, undoing the buttons of his shirt with the purr of "You certainly love to tug and pull, don't you? Like to take things with a bit of force, hm?"</p><p>"Did say I wasn't passive, and you take forever to get moving." Marshall would sit up some, shrugging off his jacket and pulling his shirt off. Lee would reach forward, stopping the hunter from fully taking it off, leaving it at his wrists. Marshall would stiffen, raising a knee and flatly saying "No. We're not trapping my hands here." Lee blinks and nods, pushing his shirt the rest of the way off before trailing his eyes down Marshall's torso, raising an eyebrow and chuckling, tracing the familiar tattoo peeking out from the top of his jeans, on the hunter's hip. Marshall notices and smirks, shrugging. "Don't need any demons in my head, got enough of those to go around." Lee laughs at this, his shirt open by this point.</p><p>"You certainly are an interesting one, Davids." Resting a hand on the hunter's knee, he lightly pushes it to the side, moving between his legs, leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of Marshall's mouth, beginning a slow trail of kisses along his jaw, neck, and even slower down his chest. He pauses at the hunter's nipples, giving one a quick kiss, murmuring "I'm going to savor this moment." He looks up at Marshall, noticing his heated look, laughing at the annoyance he found in his eyes. He gives a toothy grin, sliding a hand up to the other nipple, giving a light pinch to tease "You'd prefer I go faster?" At the nod and huff, Lee smirks, leaning forward to growl in Marshall's ear "<em>Too bad</em>." The hitch in the hunter's breath was all the encouragement the demon needed, moving back and sliding his hands to Marshall's thighs, rubbing them over his jeans, rubbing up and up until he reached the waistband, methodically undoing the button and unzipping his pants. He hums, mimicking a thoughtful expression.</p><p>Marshall stares at the demon, his legs spread in shameless anticipation, the one hanging off the backseat entirely. "<em>What?</em>" The demon grins, shaking his head, answer enough for him. He was testing Marshall's patience. Two could play that game, he could be patient, even if he was feeling increasingly heated from Lee's touches. Touches that had moved to his fingers moving into Marshall's pants in a curious exploration. Lee paused, rubbing experimentally against the clothed clit, chuckling as Marshall hicked, jerking his hips some, hissing out "<em>Lee!</em>" The rubs increased, releasing delicious moans from the hunter's throat, the jerking hips becoming a rolling, an aching want of more. Lee's smirk grew as he sat back on his knees, hunched forward some to keep from hitting his head on the roof of the car, and pulled Marshall's pants off, his shoes and socks with them, leaving him in his boxers. He looked at him, his devilish hands resting on the hunter's thighs ever so lightly. "My.. I thought you were a beauty before.. You're even more beautiful the more I strip away."</p><p>Marshall gazed up at him, panting softly as he sat up and reached forward, pulling the suit jacket and shirt from the demon's body, with something of desire and a mix of reverence in his eyes. He stripped Lee's clothes away without a word, moving forward more and more until he had Lee pressed against the other side of the car, catching him in a deep, slow kiss. A kiss with so much desire and want, it made a greedy king seem satisfied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Marshall is my character and Lee is my partner's. We didn't make them for supernatural, but thought it would be fun to put them into this world. Gonna be writing up a collection of encounters with a handful of each of our characters, but we're kicking it off with Marshall and Lee's meet-up! And yeah, they're <em>really</em> this horny.<br/>The rest of the car scene (and something else after) will be in the next chapter. I'm rather satisfied with this part and want to send it out before I burn out, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>